A New Lion
by Lion Of The West
Summary: After Tywin's son Jaime is sworn to the Kingsguard, Tywin decides to marry again in the hopes of obtaining a worthy heir to seat of Casterly Rock despite having Tyrion as his current heir. Will Tywin be able to secure his legacy with his new wife and get another son?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I own nothing related to G.R.R.M's ASoIaF.**

 **Prologue**

 **Casterly Rock 282 AC, Three months before Robert's Rebellion.**

Pacing around the halls of Casterly Rock that held his and his wife's chambers was a rather impatient Tywin Lannister, his daughter Cersei was off somewhere stitching and he had no idea where he dwarf son Tyrion was, not that he really cared at this moment in time. His second wife Layla Marbrand was giving birth to their child, he didn't love his current wife like the way he had loved Joanna but he did have respect for her.

However Layla had been in the birthing bed for well over 12 hours now and Tywin was certain that there was complications with the birth, after Joanna's death, Tywin didn't think he would ever marry again, but with his son and heir Jaime being named a Knight of the Kingsguard, Tywin was left with Tyrion as his heir and he would be damned if he was going to let the little monster that had killed his beloved Joanna become the next Lord of Casterly Rock and the Westerlands.

So when his vassal Damon Marbrand suggest Tywin marry his daughter Layla, a young and quite beautiful maid of six and ten, Tywin agreed with the hope of producing a more worthy heir to inherit The Rock. Tywin was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as the door to his wife's chambers opened and a young handmaiden stepped out and gave Tywin a small curtsey as Tywin could hear the cries of a baby coming from the room.

"It is done my lord, you are free to enter." The maid said before scurrying off.

The sight that greeted Tywin when he entered the room wasn't a pleasant one, his wife was sweaty, her hair sticking to her forehead, a large amount of blood staining the sheets of the bed, but in her arms was a small baby, it was a boy too.

"My lord, I must tell you that I don't expect your wife to make it through the night, she lost a lot of blood during the birth and I didn't notice any signs of her healing, I worked on it as much as I could but I'm afraid there is no more I can do." Maester Creylen said in a quiet tone before he left the room, leaving Tywin with his wife whilst some of the other maids worked around them.

"We have a son my love " Layla said with a weak and tired voice as Tywin knelt beside her and the baby's cries ceased..

"That we have my lady, he has your face." Tywin said with a ghost of a smile, the last time he had smiled properly was when Joanna was still alive. Layla too smiled as much as she could at his words.

"But he has your golden hair and green eyes, have you thought of any names husband?" Layla asked him, her attention fully focused on her baby boy.

Tywin had thought of plenty of names but he decided he would let Layla name him, it was the least he could do for her. "You should be the one to name him, I'm sure you've thought about many a name." Tywin told her and again Layla smiled.

"Hmm, I like the name Ryon, what do you think?" His wife asked him as she looked up at him.

"I like it, it is a fine name, thank you Layla." Tywin said to his before she offered him to hold their son.

"I think I'd like to rest now, do you think you could send in the maester with some milk of the poppy, if I am to pass I would like to do so peacefully and painless." Layla said with a whisper, she knew she was dying and wouldn't last the night but she had done her duty, she just wished she could watch her son grow up into a man.

"I will see to it my lady, I am sorry this has happened to you, if you are to pass, would you prefer to be buried here or back at Ashemark?" Tywin asked his wife, it was something he was willing to arrange, after all Layla had given him a possible new heir to replace Tyrion if he couldn't get Jaime back from the Kingsguard.

"I'd like to be buried back at Ashemark if it isn't to cause too much trouble." Layla told him before her eye's slowly closed.

"It shall be done my lady." Tywin said quietly before leaving the room to find the maester,little Ryon Lannister in his arms, the possible future of house Lannister in his arms.

 **Hi, thanks for reading, this is an idea i've had in my head for a while, I've always wanted to write some asoiaf fan fiction but never really had the time.**

 **If you could let me know what you thought of it and where I can improve that would be great, also I don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes and I hope I can get this as** **accurate** **as possible, also Layla was an oc too just in case anyone was wondering.**

 **And if you have any ideas you'd like to see in this let me know, I should warn you as well that Ryon won't be perfect, he will have his flaws and he's going to be raised by Tywin so don't expect him to be the most kindhearted of people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, first off I want to say sorry for taking so long to update this, some personal things happened and I have been busy dealing with it and only recently have had some free time. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favourited and followed, it means a lot, one reviewer said "I hope this another Stark love fest" It's not going to be a Stark love fest sorry.**

 **I have no beta for this so sorry for any mistakes, Disclaimer I don't own anything in the ASoIaF or GoT universe, Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Casterly Rock 289 AC.**

Walking down the halls of Casterly Rock was a seven year old Ryon Lannister, he could hear the bells down is Lannisport ringing, a small nervousness filling him, he knew what the ringing bells meant, his father's lands were being attacked, but by whom he did not know and he would not show his nervousness to anyone, he was a lion of Casterly Rock, although still a boy his knew his family was the one to make people nervous and scared. He had heard the stories about his father, about how he crushed the Tarbecks with their own castle, drowned the Reyne's in their own halls and how he had King's Landing sacked and the remains of the royal family removed.

So when he and the Lannister guard escorting him arrived at his father's solar he would not show the slight fear he held for he knew his father wouldn't approve of him being fearful. The guard knocked on the door and announced Ryon's arrival.

"Enter." He heard his father say and he did as he was instructed. "I assume you know why I have summoned you here?" Tywin asked, he didn't bother to greet his son but Ryon had come to expect it these days.

"We're being attacked, aren't we father?" Ryon responded coming to stand in front of his father's large and rather imposing desk whilst Tywin stood by the window overlooking the bay, his eye's focused on his burning ships.

"In a way yes, the Ironborn are burning our fleet down in Lannisport, with our ships gone they will be able raid along our coast without anyone to stop them." Tywin said as he turned to look at Ryon.

"What will you do about it?" Ryon asked, wondering how his father would enact his revenge on the Ironborn.

"Without our ships we have no way of counter attacking the Ironborn, I have already had a raven sent to King's Landing, soon enough the King will arrive, bring his fleet and we will crush those reaving scum." Tywin said with a hint of anger, Ryon hardly ever saw his father show any emotion so it came as a little surprise to see him angry.

"Why not ask the Tyrell's for help? They have ships do they not? They would get here faster than the King's ships." Ryon asked his father.

"Come here my son." Tywin said and Ryon did as he was commanded. "We could ask Lord Tyrell for assistance but I doubt he would come to our aid unless he was told too by the King, so we must wait and when the time is right we will strike but first we must wait."

When Ryon looked out of the window, his green eye's could only focus on the burning ships and the smoke that rose miles up into the sky. Tywin then placed his hand on Ryon's shoulder, Ryon was taken back a little again as this was the first time he could remember his father showing some form of care towards him, he knew it probably be one of a few times his father would do that.

"Patience Ryon, it's a good quality to have, always wait till you know you have the upper hand then strike, learn this and you will go far in life." Tywin told him and that's what he would do, he knew his father was a wise man so any lessons on life from his father, Ryon would learn as best he could from them."

"I will father." Was all Ryon said in response.

"Also I have instructed for you to start learning how to wield a sword now, it's time you learnt, you may go now." Tywin told him, a large smile spreading across his face at his father's words.

"Yes father, thank you father." Ryon replied as he quickly left the room, eager to begin his sword play.

After a while the Greyjoy rebellion was crushed by the forces of the Iron Throne and King Robert wanted to throw a tourney at Lannisport to celebrate the victory, it would also keep the small folk distracted and happy after all of the raiding they had just been through.

The tourney was in full swing with knights from all over the realm coming in hopes to gain a little glory that they missed out on by not being apart of the forces that beat the Greyjoy's. Ryon was standing next to his father, dressed in the typical Lannister red as Tywin greeted the Lords and Ladies that had been arriving. Ryon was getting rather bored standing there greeting all of these people, he would much rather be watching Ser Barristan train for the upcoming jousts and melee competitions.

The next party to arrive Ryon noticed was the Tyrell's, as his father had said a few months before, the Tyrell's had helped with crushing the Ironborn after being commanded by the King to provide ships and men. Ryon noticed a rather fat man dressed in green and gold atop a horse donned with fancy armour. Lord Mace Tyrell Ryon guessed, he had heard a few whispers about the man but he hardly ever payed attention to them, then behind Mace a white and gold wheelhouse came to a stop, no doubt carrying his wife and children.

"Ah Lord Tyrell, welcome to Lannisport, you have my thanks for the assistance you provided against the Ironborn." Tywin greeted the fat man after he dismounted his horse, feeling rather proud.

"It was no trouble my Lord, I was only doing as my King commanded me, now this must be your son Lord Ryon, may introduce some of my family." Lord Tyrell said as a boy of Two and Ten came to stand next to him. "My second born son Garlan and this little flower is my daughter Margaery." The two children greeted Tywin with proper courtesy before the Tyrell party moved on to allow more guests through, but Tywin noticed how his son was looking back at the Tyrell party.

After a while all of the guests had arrived and the jousting would begin the next day much to Ryon's excitement and a feast was now in progress. Ryon had also been told by his father that he would be leaving for King's Landing after the tourney to squire for Ser Barristan, to be able to squire for Ser Barristan was an amazing opportunity to become a great swordsman and commander. He was also excited to spend time with his half siblings Jaime and Cersei as he had only seen them a handful of times.

Ryon was sitting at the head table with his father who was talking with the King, who seemed more interested in drinking than talking with his father. Suddenly Ryon felt a slight tapping on his arm, he turned in his chair to see the Lady Margaery looking at him with her big doe eyes.

"Can I help you my Lady?" Ryon asked.

"My father told me to ask you for a dance before I am to go to bed." Margaery told him flatly, almost as if she didn't want to dance with him.

"As you wish my Lady." Ryon said with a smile, as he took her small hands into his and lead her to the floor that had been cleared for dancing with the Lords and Ladies making way for the two children to begin their dance.

Having given up on talking to the King, Tywin made his way to Mace Tyrell, laughs of Lords and Ladies filling the hall as they watched Ryon and Margaery dance with Ryon accidently stepping on Margaery's toes more than once.

"Lord Tyrell, I presume you're enjoying the feast?" Tywin asked with fake curtsy.

"Yes, yes, quite the feast you've out on in such little time my Lord." Mace replied as he took a sip of his wine.

"I have a proposition to put towards you my Lord, I intend to make my son Ryon my heir, so I propose a betrothal between him and your daughter Margaery." Tywin told Mace who was now looking rather pleased with himself, no doubt wanting this to happen.

"I think that would prove a good match for my daughter, but I was hoping to betroth her to your grandson Prince Joffrey." Mace replied with a light chuckle.

"Now we both know of the love the King has for the Starks, do you not think he would ask for Lord Stark's daughter's hand before your own daughters?" Tywin asked making the fat flower question himself and his own plans.

"Mayhaps you're right my Lord, I will think on it but I will not agree to anything as of yet, there is still a chance my daughter may become the future Queen of Westeros." Mace said looking back out to the dance floor where Margaery had just shoved Ryon away, an angry look on her face.

"As you wish my Lord." Tywin said, but he knew the Lord of the Reach would eventually come to ask for his son to marry Margaery as he knew the KIng would get his son to marry a Stark.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this, leave a review and let me know what you thought if you'd like, and if you have any ideas/suggestions let me know, I'm happy to hear them.**


End file.
